The Blog That He Saw
by unicornacopiaz
Summary: Nino and Marinette get to talking about their best friends when Marinette lets it slip that Alya has a blog where she keeps up with all the 'Will they won't they' couples.
1. The Talk

Adrien and Alya were laughing away. Marinette couldn't hear what they were laughing at, but it had to be funny the way they were laughing. Marinette walked over to her two friends. Well her best friend, she wasn't sure if she was worthy of calling herself Adrien's friend yet.

"Hey Girl! You have got to see this!" Alya said sticking her phone directly in Marinette's face. Marinette looked at the phone she now had in her hands, and took a couple seconds to realize she hadn't hit the play button. When she did a 30 second montage of people slipping on banana peels. Adrien and Alya sat there while she watched excitedly awaiting her reaction. However Marinette just gave a short chuckle and handed Alya back the phone. Alya and Adrien both released a quick sigh.

Marinette (assuming that she couldn't actually get through the sentence to ask Adrien to move) just sat in the seat in front of her bestie.

Nino walked in cheerful as always and assessed the seating situation. He never gets to sit beside Alya like he wants to because Marinette is so shy around Adrien. "Ah, so I guess there was another internet video then?" Nino said sliding next to Marinette. Marinette looked up at him with a slight nod.

Nino couldn't help but catch himself glancing behind him to catch the sight of his beloved Alya. He couldn't help but notice Marinette doing the same. "So Adrien is super cute huh?" Nino said trying to catch Marinette off guard.

"Yea he really- I mean sure, maybe for some girls- who aren't me." she said trying to recover from her confession. 'Yes my plan worked' Nino thought to himself. Then he thought, maybe this class would be more interesting if they swapped information on their besties.

"So did you know that Adrien is really into cats?" Nino said hoping Marinette would take the bate.

"Yes, but did you know that Alya has an extra toe?" Marinette said smerking.

"Really?" Nino said looking at Alya.

"No of course not!" Marinette said as she copied down some notes.

"Hey that's not fair, I gave you a real 'Did you know' now pay up..." He held put his hand.

Marinette rolled her eyes and said, "Did you know that Alya makes a blog about our school and the couple that either will or won't?"

Nino's eyes widened, 'I need this website now!' he thought. But Marinette wouldn't give it to him.


	2. The Deal

**This is my first work, hope you enjoyed chapter one and that I'm doing this whole writing thing correctly.**

Nino kept asking and asking everyone if they knew about the blog and if the would give him the link. Everyone turned him down. He moped all afternoon until his buddy Adrien finally came to him.

"Hey man, what's with you? Are you okay?" Adrien looked concerned for his best friend.

Nino turned to him and sighed, "Yeah man, I just can't stop thinking about this website that Marinette told me about. Alya writes about all the couples at school and predicts if they'll actually happen."

Adrien looked at him with a smirk on his face. "Alya just gve me the link to that this morning." Nino's face gets red, really red. He was going to lose it on Adrien, but before he could Adrien slid the laptop at him.

Nino's eyes got big, real big. There in front of him was the key to winning over Alya. That night he read every single post on the blog, even the ones about him and some of the other girls (he knew the answer to ll of those, they won't). He chuckled at the huge file of all the Marinette and Adrien shippings that he saw. With all this new information he learned about how Alya thinks, he felt confident. But the pit of his stomach still ached when he thought about asking her out. He decided to ask Marinette for help.

The next day at school, Nino walked into class hoping Marinette still had an open seat next to her. Luckily for him, she did. He slid in like always and sat silently for a second before saying, "Help me ask Alya out." he paused for a second before saying "Please?" He gave Marinette the puppy dog face and she gave in.

"Only because you're gonna talk me up to Adrien and I thin this will make Alya happy." Marinette pleaded.

"Deal" Nino said holding put his hand. the shook on it. It was official each one was gonna help the other with their friends.


	3. The Promise

Nino went over to Marinette's house after school that day so they could discuss more about their friends. "Have you ever seen Adrien at a photoshoot?" Nino asked Marinette.

"Yea he's really good at modeling" Marinette mentally slapped herself for actually saying the last part.

"To bad his heart is never in it" Nino said, "He never has a real smile on his face, well unless he's talking to one of us." Nino raised an eyebrow.

Marinette blushed as she replied. "You know it's funny, Alya never writes about you and her..." Marinette paused playfully for suspense. "I think it might be because she would be totally bias"

Nino's heart fluttered at the words. "Okay so here's the thing." Nino got a bit serious. "I get really nervous every time I think about Alya and asking her out. So nervous it makes me want to throw-up, but I don't want to ask Alya out and then throw-up because then she'll think it was her that I was throwing up about."

Marinette started laughing hard, really hard. She couldn't breathe for a little while that's how intense her laughter was. "You dumb-dumb she'll know it wasn't because of her you threw-up. But anyhow I'm not going to let you throw-up. Just like you're going to help me get through at least one sentence tslking to Adrien." Marinette gave a slight smirk.

Nino nodded in agreement as the two realized how late it had gotten. "Well I should get going Adrien will be waiting for me. I'll make sure to mention you" Nino said waving goodbye.

"Same here!" Marinette replied as her friend left her street.


	4. The First Attack

Nino skated down the street on his skateboard when her saw his friend standing there. "Hey Man" Adrien waved in reply. Nino finally parked his skateboard right next to his friend (after zooming past him 3 times). "Sorry I was late, I was with Marinette, we were um, studying." Nino described to his bestie.

"Um, okay. So where are we going? Mini golfing? Movies? Game store? Oooh are we going to a party?" Adrien was excited by all the choices.

Nino rubbed his neck, "Sorry dood I didn't schedule anything. I guess you can pick."

Adrien was confused by his best friends words. Nino always picked, it was his job since Adrien liked all the options Nino picked what they actually did. Adrien chose to ignore it. "Lets shoot for the movies, wait no lets go to the carnival"

"Carnival? I totally forgot that was tonight!" Nino said happy his friend made a good decision for once.

At the carnival the boys hopped from stand to stand trying all the delicious foods. Adrien slipped plagg a few samples as well. he couldn't have a hungry kwami on his hands. The boys got in line for the ferris wheel when they looked in front of them to see none other than their other two friends.

"Hey girls" Nino said. Tapping Marinete on the shoulder.

"Ahhh!" Marinette screamed as she jumped and spilled her icecream all over Adrien.

"Oh I'm sorry Marinette" Nino said quickly. Suddenly he got an idea. "Hey why don't you and Adrien go clean up and get a new cone. Alya and I will stay here to save the spots in line." Nino winked at Marinette.

Marinette gave him a hard glare. There was not one chance she was getting through this alive she thought. She was definitely dying of embarrassment tonight.

Adrien smiled and said, "Well lets go then, this icecream is getting kind of sticky." he grabbed Marinette's hand and pulled her away to their destination.

Nino finally alone with Alya said, "So write any new couples into your blog?"

Alya looked at him, "No. Why? Do you have one I haven't thought of yet?" She stared at him worried she made a istake or that she wasn't the first to know about something. She knew about everything even that Nino and Marinette spent the afternoon together "studying".

"Well there is one tat I've been thinking about lately. I think you would like it. It's quite funnyy really because its-" Nino is suddenly cut off by screaming.

"Help!" someone screamed. Nino and Alya ran they didn't know what from by the assumed they didn't want to find out.

"Im Mega Growth" A gardner rose from the ground lifted by a tree branch. Suddenly everyone was being wrapped in these vines. "I will trap Ladybug and Cat Noir and take their Miraculouses"

Suddenly Chat Noir pops out of no where. "What? Did I just hear your correctly? You think can trap me? Pshh"

Ladybug sneaks up on the gardner from behind ready the strike when *crack* she steps on a tree branch. The gardner turns around and yells, "I've got you now little lady bug!"

Cat Noir now to the garner's back jumps up with his clataclysm and strikes, only to miss. The gardner lifts his hand, the tree under Cat Noir begins to rise. "Hold on now, don't make me a cat stuck in a tree." Cat Noir slides down the trunk.

Ladybug flips of the garner and screams "Lucky Charm!" a sudden flask of color and light sparks the sky and a Venus fly trap drops into her hands. She then realizes what she has to do. she planted the fly trap and the gardner accidentally grew it. Now that he was distracted Marinette grabed his shovel and threw it in the fly-trap's mouth releasing the akuma.

Cat Noir and Ladybug fist bump before lady bug shouts "Miraculous ladybug!" and everything is returned to normal.


	5. The Samples

Marinette quickly transformed and made her way back to Adrien who looked like he just ran a marathon. "Oh there you are." She said approaching the blonde. "So di-did you get th-that icecream cleaned off?" she said even though looking at his shirt, it was obvious that he did.

"Yea, I think most of it is gone." He said staring at his shirt. "Now to fix your disaster... To the Icecream stand!" Adrien said pulling Marinette towards the delicious frozen treats.

Adrien is a lot different outside of school than you would think, he goofed off in school sure but never this much. They reached the icecream stand.

"What would you like" The 20 year old said from behind the counter.

Adrien looked at Marinette "I believe what was spilled on me was vanilla but why don't you mix it up?"

"Well, wh-what would you su-suggest?" Marinette managed to get out.

"Well why not try some lemon sorbet or raspberry sherbet." Adrein suggested

Marinette smiled,

"We'll take both" Adrien said to the Ice cream guy. "We'll each try both and pick our favorite." He declared.

The 20 year-old icecream man handed Adrien the cones and winked at Marinette, who blushed just a little. Adrien looked at the encounter with a bit of jealousy.

"Okay taste test #1, Raspberry Sherbet" Adrien said smiling at Marinette, "Ladies first"

Marinette took the cone to her lips and tasted the delicious treat. She unknowingly let out a faint "mmm" sound.

"Is it that good?" Adrien let out with a chuckle. "My turn" He reached out for the cone only to be denied by Marinette. "Give it to me!"

Marinette gave up the cone as she realized she had another flavor to sample. the lemonade sorbet was good, like equally good with raspberry sherbet.

"I can't decide" Marinette said.

"That's okay, I have decided for you. You'll have the raspberry and I'll take the lemon." Adrien goofed.

The pair made their way back to their friends, Adrien tried to make small talk but Marinette kept on eating her sherbet, avoiding the failed attempts at speaking to him. Adrien made a couple puns that made Marinette giggle.

"Hey guys, we're all the way up here!" Nino yelled from the front of the line.

"We're coming" Adrien announced. Adrien and Marinette made their way up to their friends who were a little more cheery than usual.

Marinette looked at Nino, she mouthed the words "Did you do it?" Nino shook his head. 'I guess just being together made them happy' Marinette thought.


	6. The Hopeful Advice

It was the next day in school. Once again Nino was hoping he could talk more to Marinette. Unfortunately Alya had already taken her rightful place next to Marinette. Nino sat in his seat and awaited Adrien at least his buddy might be able to help.

Adrien walked in the door of the room with huge bags under his eyes. He couldn't sleep last night, he couldn't stop thinking about what almost happen between him an Marinette.

"Um, Earth to Adrien. You okay man?" Nino waved his hand in front of Adrien's face.

"What? Oh, yeah, no I'm fine." Adrien said hoping the conversation ended there.

"Is it about that kiss that almost happened between you and Marinette?" Nino said teasing him.

"Wait how did you know about that?" Adrien's tone shifted.

"Dude, I was there, also Alya but it on her blog." Nino said as the blonde turned red.

"Well I blame the ferris wheel." Adrien almost shouted. "They but me next to Marinette, and we saw the most beautiful parts of Paris while we were up there. We live in the city of love you know, also the city of lights. You know what looked prettier than the lights? Marinette's face. She sparkled up there. I just had to lean in." Adrien said gradually loosing his trail of thought.

"Yea, and she just had to reject you." Nino said truly questioning why.

"Shut-up! How did you do with Alya last night?" Adrein said trying to shift some focus on to his friend's failure.

"Well see you can't build a relationship in one night, I laid down some foundation last night and now I start building our relationship." Nino said proud of himself for his actions the night before.

"Yeah well you kinda have to start by asking her out" Adrien said smirking at his friend's prior remark.

The bell rang and both Adrien and Nino wanted to speak with Marinette. Nino got to her first.

"Hey can I come over this afternoon? I want to talk to you more about Alya and how I should ask her out."

"Sure. By the way she was talking pretty fondly of you. Something about you putting your arm around her at exactly the right time. She was to happy to make any sense." Marinette said happy her friends were happy.

"Adrien was speaking fondly of you as well. Going on about how it was beautiful and you were beautiful and it was like the city was forcing you together." Nino said smiling at the girl.

"Yeah but I stopped him from kissing me." Marinette said looking at the ground in despair.

"Yeah and we'll talk about that later, I promise, he hated that you stopped it too. I gotta go!" Nino said running to his next class. Marinette looked at her watch she had to go as well.

The last bell of the day rang as all the students fled the school to live their normal lives. Marinette walked peacefully outside and then remembered that Nino was gonna talk to her about Adrien. She started speed walking to her house. Nino was only a few minutes behind her. It felt like the longest few minutes of Marinette's life.

"Tell me, tell me what he said." Marinette said as Nino was just walking in her door.

It took Nino a minute to realize what she was referring to. "Oh! He said you stopped the kiss but he definitely wanted it to happen. He's all mopey now, but I think he was planning on talking to you about it."

Marinette got super red, "No. He can't do that. I still can't talk to him."

Nino looked at her confused, "Even though now you know he likes you?"

"Especially now that e's tried to kiss me." Marinette was on the verge of a panic attack

"Knowing both Adrien and you, what can happen from this 'talk' can only be good. I trust that even if you can't form any words it's still going to be wonderful" Nino smiled, and then with a sudden realization he frowned, "if only Alya and I were like that."

Marinette stopped her panic attack and looked at the boy, "Create a blog about all the ways you would ask her out if only she would say yes and then send her the link, She's always wanted that."

Nino looked up with a HUGE smirk on his face, "Well I have to go get started then!" Nino ran out of Marinette's house straight to his without stopping and immediately got started on his new blog.


	7. The Kiss?

It was 2 am, Nino had finally fallen asleep. He had stayed up all night working on his blog for Alya. All his dreams were filled with her and him, together. His alarm goes off and he wakes up scarily energized. He rushes to get ready for school and manages to have enough time for one more blog post.

He strolls into the classroom door only to mask his utter excitement. His face goes from a cool smirk to greatly concerned when Adrien and Marinette are sitting in opposite seats from the other not allowing Alya and him to sot next to each other.

He scoots next to Marinette, "I finished my blog!" He shouted though only Adrien was paying attention to their conversation.

"That's great Nino I'm so glad." Marinette exclaimed. "If you need help with anything just let me know."

"Well, there is this one thing..." Nino said as Marinette's entire focus was on him.

"Whatever it is I'll do it" Marinette declared.

"I need you to sit next to Adrien so Alya will be able to sit next to me" Nino said slowly watching Marinette's facial expressions changing with every word.

"No, no I couldn't do that." Marinette's face was red and her arms shaking. Her teacher grew concerned.

"Marinette do you need to go to the nurse's office, you don't look to hot." Her teacher questioned from across the room.

"She never looks hot" Chloe remarked from her corner of the room.

"Shut-up Chloe" Adrien found himself saying.

Marinette was thinking, sit next to Adrien for a whole class period or lie about being sick. "Yes Ms. Strigle I would love to go to the nurse's office." She finally spit out.

Okay I need a volunteer to take her. Adrien shot his hand up, and before the teacher could even say his name he pulled Marinette out the door.

"What's wrong Marinette? I know you're not actually sick." Adrien said sternly.

"Um.. I-I'm really not feeling good." Marinette had her smirk.

"Well then even when you're sick you're still beautiful." Adrien said with a toothy grin.

Marinette was thinking about what Nino said, he only truly smiles when he's with his friends. "Um... Thank you" She managed to spit out.

"You're so gentle and kind, and that's why I think I'm starting to have feelings for you." he stopped in the hall.

Marinette turned around noticing the boy's sudden act a were only about 4 feet apart He walked closer to her and grabbed her hand. He looked at her for a second and then leaned in to kiss her. She rejected him again.

"Adrien, I-I really like you and all but I-I always end up... n-not being able to finish a s-single sentence around y-you." Marinette said slowly trying to get through every word. She was looking down at the ground until Adrien lifted her chin and replied.

"We don't have to use words right now" Then he kissed her so quickly she didn't have time to dodge it.

That's when Alya came walking by to go to class. *snap* "SQUEEEEE! I was right, well of course I was right! Yes! Adrien and Marinette sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Oh I still can't believe this!"

"Alya?" Marinette broke away from the kiss.

Adrien looked at Alya and she could definitely read his expression *Why did you interrupt my perfect moment?* Alya the proceeded to mouth the words sorry as Marinette was hugging her.

Marinette then swiftly grabbed Alya arm and started to drag her towards the classroom remembering Nino's surprise.


	8. The Reveal

**Sorry for the slacking in writing lately, I have just been trying to figure out my schedule for classes next year and its been tough. However I am back now and ready to start writing. Thank you everyone for you r kind and helpful feedback! ?**

Nino sits in the classroom rubbing his fingers together in his lap. He has his lap top on his desk opened to his masterpiece of a blog for Alya. He can't stop hoping that she will walk in that door, but part of him wishes she wouldn't. He refused to let that part of his mind take over.

Adrien and Marinette walk into the room signaling Nino that Alya is coming. The teacher has agreed to let Nino see his romantic gesture through. Ms. Strigle had always wanted to see the two together. Marinette and Adrien took their seats in front of Nino, leaving the only seat available for Alya next to the love struck boy.

Alya walks through the door. Everyone's eyes lay directly on her. She wearily walks toward the last empty chair. "Hey Nino, what's going on?" She said questioning the poor boy.

"Well Alya your going to have to take some tips from me!" Nino replied sassily

"And why's that?" Alya raised her eyebrow.

"Well" Nino paused, "What's currently happening is that I have created a blog that everyone, yes everyone in this very room is waiting to see."

"Mhmm sure. Tell me what's really happening" Alya was very skeptical.

"It shall be the talk of the school. The blog that he wrote." Nino was trying to contain himself as he began to turn the lap top so Alya could see.

Alya stares at him, leaning towards trusting him but still in disbelief.

"Just look at it please, writing a blog is nothing if my favorite blogger doesn't read it." He made a puppy dog face while looking Alya in the eyes.

"Fine." Alya said. She twirled the lap top around the rest of the way.

She sat down stunned. Her eyes widened as tears formed and glistened down her cheeks. Her cheeks became tomatoes as she looked up at Nino. O ly for a second before looking back at the screen.

 _"Twas ever a time in which I didn't love you_

 _M_ _y heart cannot remember._

 _For my love for you is more infinite than the internet_

 _And the time I wish to spend with you is as well_

 _Make me the happiest of young men,_

 _Lets be on of the couples on your blog,_

 _Let the answer to the astounding question be..._

 _They will"_

Alya kept looking back and forth between the screen and her friend. She shook her head yes before standing up to hug the boy.

"Yes Nino, yes!" She cried. She then looked at the smiling Adrien and Marinette. "Oh I almost forgot, this isn't the only answer we get today. Adrien and Marinette want to share with the class?"

The two blushed. Marinette then stood up. "I don't really know what to call it but..." she looked at Adrien.

"A couple, we too are a couple." The blonde said looking at the girl. He rubbed her hand.

The couples looked at each other for what seemed like forever before-

"Okay class, now that we have finished with all the excitement take out your notes and I'll continue with the lecture" Ms. Strigle called out.

 **BOOM! So what did you think? I don't know what else I could write so I think this is all wrapped up, unless you guys have any ideas. I'll leave it open until I make the final decision. Thanks you guys!**


End file.
